Time-Police Part 1
Time-Police Part 1 is the ninth episode in the first season of Superjail!, and the start of the two-part season finale. It was produced eighth in line. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A vat of fry grease bubbles. An acne-faced employee walks away, but is punched out by Jacknife, who steals his uniform and takes away his "Employee of the Month" sign to reveal a peephole in the wall. He starts to record a woman undressing. Jailbot erupts from the fry vat, and Jacknife throws another employee at him. Jailbot tosses the man onto a fryer, while Jacknife leaps over the counter and flees, revealing the fast food place ("Chubsteaks") to be in a mall's food court. Jailbot rushes after him, plowing through the counter. He chases Jacknife down an escalator and throws people aside to get to him, though Jacknife runs out through the exit. A cop sits up with a gun, but winds up beat up by Jailbot. The robot then eyes a Chubsteaks dumpster with his X-ray vision, and finds Jacknife hiding out in it. A giant magnet slams down on the dumpster, and carries it off. Main Story Jared shows The Warden the new killing machine of Sector 5, Quadrant 27-D, which pre-emptively kills inmates. But the Warden is bored by Jared's explanation. Jared then asks why they need all of the expensive weapons, while the Warden answers that this is why he (Jared) isn't him. The Warden then notices a killing machine shaped like his head, and orders Jared to make more of them. The Doctor welcomes Warden to witness the results of his "interspecies genetic multiplication experiment", or as Jared explains, human and animal gene-splicing to create more hostile inmates. An elephant hybrid and a fly hybrid groan. The latest experiment, a scorpion-like creature, is released from a cloning machine. It kills the lab workers, then appears to commit suicide by tearing its own skeleton out by the skull. But its skeletal frame rises up, and is shot by the Doctor, who tells his other assistant to scratch the scorpion off of the list. Jared vomits, and the Warden then adds that's why he (Jared) isn't a scientist. The Warden and Jared move towards the inmate processing center, which has become overflowing with new arrivals that the jail can't contain. The Warden explains to Jared they'll just have to make the jail bigger. Jailbot crashes in through a wall and empties the dumpster out. Jared recognizes the smell from the dumpster as that of a "Double Chub" and runs over to start stuffing his face with the burgers. Jacknife manages to run off, as the Warden tells Jared that he's off topic. But the Warden gets a taste of a burger, and wonders where he can get one. Jared explains that Chubsteaks restaurants are everywhere, since they're a franchise. The Warden then gets the idea to make Superjail a franchise, with jails spread across the world in every kind of division. In his office, he explains to his staff that there will be nothing but incarceration for one and all. Suddenly, time freezes around him and four figures dressed in white materialize in. They announce, via a singing tone, that they've come for him. They teleport the Warden out of the room, and time resumes. Alice, Jared, and Jailbot stand in the room alone. Jared wonders where the Warden disappeared to, though Alice isn't concerned. An alarm then goes off, with the computer stating that Code 45735 has been activated. The Warden materializes in another dimension and pukes, then finds himself confined in a cage. An audience of various strange superdimensional creatures watch the Warden, The Twins sitting among them. One Twin (holding binoculars) wonders what the Warden is doing there, while his brother answers that it looks like "they're going to throw the book at the Warden's penal system", both Twins finishing with an "Ouch". Strange multi-winged creatures fly about, as a large brain-like creature (The judge of the Time Court) informs the Warden he's in the "Time Court" due to his plan to franchise Superjail. The Warden is amazed that the judge knew, but it orders him to be silent. The judge adds that he is accused of 437 accounts of time crime, of having waged a war on the nations of the world, having enslaved the people, and having laid waste to the ecosystem. The Warden becomes bored and wants to get back to the jail, but the Time Judge asks him how he pleads. The Warden asks where the proof is. The ceiling of the Time Court then turns into a video screen, showing footage of the future: A bunch of soldiers of different nations charge, but are killed by a troop of soldiers in black, Warden-inspired armor. Some of the Warden soldiers use the blades on their guns to dispose of their targets, while other soldiers are killed by the gunfire. A tank modeled after the Warden scoops some corpses up. A future version of Jared, with an eyepatch and dark uniform, looks at the radar screen. He informs his Warden that the Japanese and Euro-American forces are planning a sneak attack, and asks him how he wants to proceed. The future Warden turns around, dressed in a much different uniform consisting of; a black military suit, a purple cape, and a dark helmet. The Warden answers that they'll let "Jailbot X" out to have a go at them. As fighter jets approach one of the Superjail bases, Jailbot X (a futuristic robot shaped like a black "X") flies out and tears through them. It launches a smaller Jailbot (that has more of a resemblance to the original), which tears a Japanese soldier's head off, causing him to lose control of his fighter jet. It crashes into a troop of soldiers on the ground. One soldier orders the others up, despite them being dismembered and weakened. A pink ball-shaped craft is launched from one of the Superjail towers, and extends into a three-legged spider-esque machine, piloted by a future version of Alice (dressed in black). The soldiers attempt to fire missiles, but her machine deflects them. Jared then notes that the Germans are engaging, and the Warden answers that perhaps "The Good Doctor" will make a house call. A future version of the Doctor releases Specimens 1 through 6, with Specimen 7's door reading "R.I.P". The six experiments tear through the German troops. The Mexican troops advance next, but the Warden puts on a metallic glove that allows him to control a giant fist from his tower. He strikes, and the fist throws the Mexicans into the water, drowning them. The world leaders sit gathered in a submarine. The president of the United States says they'll have to resort to the bomb, but the vampire president of Transylvania objects, as it'll kill his ground forces (a troop of more vampires). The president of France speaks up as well, followed by a crazy homeless man, who screams that they have no choice (while the president of China gags at his smell). The US president then concedes to firing their missiles, and the leaders each put in their keys. The missiles fire into the air, but the present Warden asks if the Time Judge can pause that footage for a second, and says he needs a bathroom break. Back at Superjail, the computer continues to declare an emergency, to the irritation of Alice. She stands by a death-row inmate slated for execution in a chair, while Jared can't understand why the Warden would miss an execution. Alice demands that Jared find out the source of the annoying alarm. Meanwhile in the Time Court, the Warden is escorted by two of the Time Police to the bathrooms, but tells them that he's pee-shy. He enters the bathroom and finds the toilets to be too strange. At the prison library, Jared reads that Code 45735 is activated when the Warden is not present in the jail. Without a Warden present, the jail will be forced to shut down. The jail immediately starts its shut-down sequence. The door to the room slams shut, but Jailbot carves it open. Jared informs Alice that the Warden is actually gone, though it's already obvious to her. The three hurry out. The Warden leaves the Time Court bathrooms, whistling. He attempts to make a run for it, but the Time Police inform him through song that he can not survive running away from them. One uses their Time Stick to rapidly age the Warden until he disintegrates. The pile of dust is then teleported back into the courtroom and turns back into the Warden, who is sealed back into the cage. The Time Judge resumes the footage of the future, stating that the Warden will now see the evidence of his time crimes. In the footage, the Future Warden and Jared have taken over the White House. The president of the United States is about to sign the treaty to hand over the Earth to Superjail, but he snaps and rips his shirt revealing his eagle tattoo on his chest. A blade pops out from his flag and he attempts to charge the future Warden, but the world leaders are all disintegrated via a laser from Jailbot X saying "Guilty as charged." and he laughs. Outside the White House, humans are being lead away in collars and handcuffs (while future Alice patrols the area in her machine). The future Warden tells them that they are all part of the nation of "Superjail" now. A future version of Gary patrols France, while helicopters and troops engage on the Taj Mahal in India. A giant prison is set up for civilians. A mother tries to run away with her baby, but is shot dead by Jared. The future Warden congratulates him, while Jared adds that they came in under budget, so he ordered them a feast: Fast food hamburgers, fries, and nuggets. Jailbot X sits at the table, along with the future versions of Alice, both of the Twins, Gary, the gay inmate couple and the Doctor. They all hail their Warden. The present Warden is amazed at that outcome and wonders where he can get a bootleg of it. The Time Judge silences him, and then declares that the Time Court has found him guilty. The Warden is left floating in his cage and wonders why, when he hasn't done anything yet. As Superjail goes into shut-down mode, Alice, Jared, and Jailbot fall down into escape pods themed after their appearances. The pods rocket out of the jail, which closes up completely. A screen reads that the inmate population has been safely contained, and initiates their release. The cell doors open and an inmate expresses joy at being free...to kill. The inmates immediately start to slaughter each other. Outside the jail grounds and on a beach, the remaining staff members stand in the sand. Jared wonders what they'll do now, but Alice says that it's all over and for him to get a real job. She walks away, sobbing, but stops and throws a burger back at him. Jared bids Alice goodbye, and then comments that it's just him and Jailbot left. Jailbot then departs, firing off into the sky. Jared then asks himself if this is really the end of Superjail. A four-way split-screen is shown, showing Jared, Alice continuing to walk off, Jailbot flying away, and Warden still trapped in his cage. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *The Doctor *The Time Police *Time Court Judge *Various inmates Dystopic future timeline: *Future Warden *Future Jared *Future Alice (non-speaking cameo) *Future Doctor *Jailbot X *Future versions of the Twins, Jean, Paul, Bird and Gary. *World leaders *The world troops and the Warden's own soldiers Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab, Aaron Augenblick *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design and Audio Supervision: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Assistant Sound Effects Editor: Jake Aron *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Tim Beckhardt, Luis Cerritos, Fernando Chan, George Conkin, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Maya Edelman, Gretta Johnson, Kat Morris, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Terri Ridout, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheahan, Felicia Spano, James Sugrue, Harold Teitelman *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultant: John Lee, Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Reggie Watts *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Time-Police, The Doctor, inmates, other: Chris McCulloch *Time-Police: Reggie Watts (uncredited) *Computer Voice: Sally Donovan (uncredited) Trivia *According to the ASIFAEast panel in 2009, “Time-Police” had originally been planned with the idea of making the story one longer episode as a finale, but executives at Adult Swim wanted it to be a two-parter. Uncensored versions of the episodes were screened at this panel, but were not included in the DVD release. *Specimen 7 appeared to survive at the end of Combaticus but is deceased in the dystopic future timeline, suggesting that he didn't survive too long afterwards or that he died at some point in that future. The other six experiments follow its theme of being comprised of the staff's body parts. *According to Christy Karacas, Chubsteaks was originally intended to be called "Grub Steaks", but executives at Adult Swim ordered that the name be changed. This might have been due to the existence of a restaurant with the Grub Steak name. *The Chubsteaks logo appears to be inspired after Burger King. In addition, a smoothie stand called Lemon Jeff (modeled after Orange Julius) can be seen next to the Chubsteaks. *The future version of The Doctor has white hair in his first scene, though he has darker hair (like his present self) when depicted at Future Warden's feast. *Nations' leaders shown gathered in the future include ones from: The United States of America, Chad, Norway, Uganda, Peru, Transylvania (apparently a country in that timeline), Iran, Switzerland, Trinidad, Afghanistan, Netherlands, France, China, and Saudi Arabia. *The designs of the Time-Police were inspired by the rock band Cheap Trick, but their helmets were also inspired by the hard suits from the anime OVA “Bubblegum Crisis”. Differences between the animatic and aired version *Animatics of earlier episodes had the “Outer Worlds” already drawn in for animators’ reference. In later production with episodes like this, the animatic reels depict blank “cards” and the crew left the Outer Worlds up to animators to decide. Season 2 returned to the original design process. There are at least eight “cards” in each sequence before Jacknife enters the Superjail dimension. *Future Warden" was originally depicted in the same outfit as the present-day Warden, instead of the black uniform. *The submarine where the world leaders are gathered was drawn out as a standard one in the sketches, but has a comparatively more elaborate appearance in the episode. *After Future Warden disintegrates the world leaders, Jailbot X is shown in the animatic as looking similar to the present Jailbot, but with a visor-like screen instead of his rectangular one. In the final animation, he retains the X shape he was seen with in the earlier future bloodbath sequence. *The future version of Gary was originally drawn to wear similar armor as the Future Warden's masked soldiers, but with a gas mask instead of their full helmets. Deleted Scene *After Jared reads the emergency code and realizes that the jail will shut down without a Warden, he fantasizes about being the new Warden, dressed in a top hat as he smokes a cigarette. In his fantasy, Alice is being restrained at one of his sides by a giant anthropomorphic cigarette, a giant bottle of beer stands at the other side with a billy club, and two busty women stand behind him. Jared stands atop Jailbot, using him as a platform. He figures it will be his chance to shine, but his "destiny" is then interrupted by the jail preparing to shut down. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1